1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to bindings and other joining apparatuses for use with a touring snowboard having at least two board sections.
2. Related Art
Back country snowboarding involves snowboarding in areas usually away from groomed trails and ski lifts, and offers a rider many unique advantages, including better quality snow and no crowding on the slopes or at ski lifts. However, the snowboarder must ascend a slope without the use of a ski lift. Typically, a rider will remove the snowboard from his or her boots and carry the board up a slope.
To enhance a rider""s ability to ascend a mountain, as well as to provide additional recreation for the rider, touring snowboards have been developed wherein the snowboard includes board sections that are releasably joined together. In a snowboarding mode, the board sections are joined together to simulate a unitary snowboard. In an ascension mode, the board sections are separated and operate independently to facilitate ascending a slope.
Various binding systems have been developed for use in conjunction with these touring snowboards. To configure the snowboard in the snowboard mode, a first component of the binding mechanism typically is mounted to a first board section, and a second component of the binding mechanism is typically mounted to a second board section. A component of the binding mechanism that secures the rider""s boot slidingly engages with the two components mounted to the board sections. Due to the nature of this arrangement, optimal coupling between the two board sections is not possible. In this respect, a clearance between the two binding components is required in order to effectively slide one component relative the other. This clearance typically causes undesirable play between the components of the binding mechanism, and consequently between the two board sections, during use.
In addition, typical binding systems for touring snowboards utilize separate arrangements, each having independent components, for locking the binding mechanism to the snowboard in the snowboard mode and in the ascension mode. This is disadvantageous as it requires the use of multiple, often complex components to effectively secure the binding mechanism to the board.
In one illustrative embodiment of the invention, a binding mechanism for a touring snowboard having at least a first and a second board section to be arranged in either a snowboard mode or an ascension mode is provided. The binding mechanism includes a base configured and arranged to receive a snowboard boot. A first interface is mounted to at least one of the first and second board sections and a second interface is mounted to the base and configured and arranged to engage with the first interface when the touring snowboard is in the snowboard mode to mount the base to the snowboard. The first or second interface includes a clamp moveable between a closed configuration wherein one of the first and second interfaces is adapted to engage with the other of the first and second interfaces and an open configuration wherein the one of the first and second interfaces is adapted to release the other of the first and second interfaces, wherein an amount of clearance exists between the first and second interfaces when the clamp is in the open configuration. The amount of clearance is decreased when the clamp moves from the open configuration to the closed configuration.
In another illustrative embodiment of the invention, an apparatus for attaching together first and second board sections of a touring snowboard to be arranged in either of a snowboard mode and an ascension mode is provided. The apparatus includes a first interface portion to be mounted to the first board section and a second interface portion to be mounted to the second board section. A clamp is operatively coupled to the first and second interface portions. The clamp exerts clamping forces on the first and second interface portions in at least two non-parallel directions to draw the first and second board sections together.
In yet another illustrative embodiment of the invention, a binding mechanism for a touring snowboard having at least first and second board sections to be arranged in either of a snowboard mode and an ascension mode is provided. The binding mechanism includes a base configured and arranged to receive a snowboard boot. The binding mechanism further includes at least one snowboard mode interface to mount the base to the snowboard in the snowboard mode and at least one ascension mode interface to mount the base to one of the first and second board sections in the ascension mode. A clamp, which is coupled to base, is moveable between an open configuration and a closed configuration. In the closed configuration, the clamp is adapted to engage with the at least one snowboard mode interface in the snowboard mode and with the at least one ascension mode interface in the ascension mode. When in the open configuration, the clamp is adapted to release the at least one snowboard mode interface in the snowboard mode and to release at least one ascension mode interface in the ascension mode.
In still another illustrative embodiment of the invention, a binding mechanism for a touring snowboard having at least first and second board sections to be arranged in either of a snowboard mode and an ascension mode is provided. The binding mechanism includes a base configured and arranged to receive a snowboard boot and a first interface to mount to at least one of the first and second board sections. A second interface is mounted to the base and configured and arranged to engage with the first interface when the touring snowboard is in the snowboard mode to mount the base to the snowboard. The binding mechanism further includes a means, operatively coupled between the first and second interfaces, for decreasing an amount of clearance between the first and second interfaces to clamp the first interface to the second interface when in the snowboard mode.
In another illustrative embodiment of the invention, an apparatus for attaching together first and second board sections of a touring snowboard to be arranged in either of a snowboard mode and an ascension mode is provided. The apparatus includes a first interface portion to be mounted to the first board section and a second interface portion to be mounted to the second board section. A means, operatively coupled between the first and second interface portions, exerts clamping forces on the first and second interface portions in at least two non-parallel directions to draw the first and second board sections together.
In still another illustrative embodiment of the invention, a method for mounting a snowboard binding to a touring snowboard is provided. The touring snowboard has at least first and second board sections to be arranged in either of a snowboard mode and an ascension mode. The snowboard binding includes a base to receive a snowboard boot and the first board section includes a first interface portion and the second board section includes a second interface portion. The method includes an act of mounting the base to the snowboard in the snowboard mode by clamping the base to the first and second interface portions in a manner that draws the first and second interface portions together to draw the first and second board sections together.
In still another illustrative embodiment of the invention, a method for securing first and second board section of a touring snowboard when in a snowboard mode is provided. The first and second board sections also are separable for use in an ascension mode. The first board section includes a first interface portion and the second board section includes a second interface portion. The method includes an act of clamping together the first and second interface portions by exciting clamping forces on the first and second interface portions in at least two non-parallel directions to draw the first and second board sections together.
In another illustrative embodiment of the invention, a method of converting a touring snowboard having first and second board sections from an ascension mode to a snowboard mode is provided. The touring snowboard has left and right bindings to receive left and right snowboard boots. The method includes the acts of actuating a first moveable clamp on the left binding to disengage the left binding from a left ascension mode interface mounted to the first board section, actuating a second movable clamp on the right binding to disengage the right binding from a right ascension mode interface mounted to the second board section, placing the first and second board sections together, actuating the first moveable clamp on the left binding to engage with a left snowboard interface on at least one of the first and second board sections, and actuating the second moveable clamp on the right binding to engage with a right snowboard interface on at least one of the first and second board sections.
In another illustrative embodiment, a touring snowboard configured to be arranged in either of a snowboard mode and an ascension mode is provided. The touring snowboard cooperates with a binding mechanism to configure the touring snowboard in the snowboard mode. The binding mechanism has a first interface including a first interface portion mountable to the touring snowboard and a second interface portion mountable to the touring snowboard. The touring snowboard includes a first section having at least two mounting holes to receive the first portion of the first interface and a second board section having at least two mounting holes to receive the second portion of the first interface. The mounting holes lie on a circle when the two board sections are joined together.
In still another illustrative embodiment, an apparatus for attaching together first and second board sections of a touring snowboard to be arranged in either of a snowboard mode and an ascension mode is provided. The apparatus includes a first interface portion to be mounted to the first board section and a second interface portion to be mounted to the second board section. The first and second portions together form a circular engagement area. A clamp, operatively coupled to the first and second interface portions, exerts clamping forces on the circular engagement area.